Booty Bay
| government = | leader = Baron Revilgaz | language = Goblin, All Horde Languages, All Alliance Languages | faith = | resource = | affiliation = Steamwheedle Cartel, Blackwater Raiders | loc = Southern Cape of Stranglethorn | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables=yes | anvil =yes | bank = yes | auctions = yes |travel=yes | flightpath = yes | boat = yes | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes | status = Active | source = Lands of Conflict, 55-56 }} Booty Bay is a large pirate city nestled into the cliffs surrounding a beautiful blue lagoon on the southern tip of Stranglethorn Vale. The city is entered by traversing through the bleached-white jaws of a giant shark, or you can travel there with a Flight Master. Horde players usually access the city using the boat from Ratchet; Alliance low level players in the Eastern Kingdoms can brave the road from Duskwood or swim along the coast from Westfall, while those in Kalimdor may risk the roads through Ashenvale and the Northern Barrens to take the Ratchet boat. Run by the Blackwater Raiders who are closely associated with the Steamwheedle Cartel, the port offers facilities to any traveler passing through, regardless of their faction. Combined with the world renowned Salty Sailor Tavern, it is one of the most popular locations in Azeroth. Outside of Booty Bay, on the island of Janeiro's Point, is the giant statue of Baron Revilgaz. First-time arrivals to Booty Bay may find it tough to find nearby quest-givers thanks to the many walkways, planks and ramps used to get around the city and its many 'layers'. However, players of all level ranges can be expected to be found going about their business in Booty Bay. Frequent visitors will more than likely fit in the 35-45 range. The quests available from the locals reflect this range nicely. Baron Revilgaz, ruler of this city, is hiring all the help he can get against the pesky Bloodsail Buccaneers and other threats of the city. He resides, together with the leader of the Blackwater Raiders, Fleet Master Seahorn, at the top of the inn of Booty Bay. If you fall into the water, you can get back onto the docks by swimming to the centre of the U-shaped docks, where there will be a small ramp leading up from the water to dry land. The water there occasionally has floating wreckage and schools of fish. The Schools that are most often are Firefin Snappers, Oily Blackmouths, and Stonescale Eels. Fishing in the floating wreckage will also give you very high chances of fishing out chests and items, making Booty Bay an ideal place for fishing. Facilities * Stranglethorn Trust Bank, Bank (with Mailbox), on the lowermost level, farthest from the entrance (to the right from this angle) * Equipment Repair at any vendor that normally does this * Forge & Anvil, on the top level, near the entrance *: To get here, at the entrance before you go down the slope towards the boat, turn left; they are at the second building along, just after the armorcrafter * Inn (with Mailbox), on the second and third floors, roughly halfway between where the second floor begins and where it ends; innkeeper is on the second floor (the bottom of the inn, second floor of town) * Master Blacksmith * Master Gnomish Engineer * Fishing vendors on the bottom and the second floors just north of the bank * Transport to Ratchet via Boat * Gryphon Master - Accessed from the upper level of the Salty Sailor Tavern. * Windrider Master - May seem difficult to find, though in reality it shouldn't be. On the south side of town, there is a tavern. Travel to the very top level of the tavern where there is a balcony with a Tauren and a Goblin, the goblin being Baron Revilgaz. As soon as you come onto the balcony, turn immediately left to see a small walkway. This walkway will lead you to the Flight Path platform complete with a couple of bruisers. * Shady Dealer, on the lowermost level, behind the buildings * Rogue Trainer on the top floor of the inn *The famous auctioneer O'reely stands on the boxes outside the largest building, linked to the neutral goblin auction. Travel connections Flight : Stormwind City, Elwynn Forest : Sentinel Hill, Westfall : Darkshire, Duskwood : Rebel Camp, Northern Stranglethorn : Surwich, Blasted Lands : Explorers' League Digsite, Cape of Stranglethorn : Grom'gol Base Camp, Northern Stranglethorn : Stonard, Swamp of Sorrows : New Kargath, Badlands : Hardwrench Hideaway, Cape of Stranglethorn : Sunveil Excursion, Blasted Lands Boat : Ratchet, Northern Barrens Quests See Stranglethorn Quests. Reputation Having all of Azeroth's goblins' factions at exalted is a requirement for Insane in the Membrane, be warned this is months of work. Killing the Bloodsail Buccaneers and Venture Co. in Stranglethorn will increase your Reputation with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Warcraft III Pirates once anchored their ships here. The tileset is called "Lordaeron Summer".'Official Blizzard Warcraft 3 multiplayer maps from the game and its expansion.'' Early World of Warcraft history During the alpha phase of World of Warcraft's initial development, Booty Bay was designed differently. However, with the way boat transportation was going to work, change was needed. Ganking in the Bay (PvP Servers) Early in World of Warcraft, Booty Bay served as a popular ganking spot when guilds assembled there to run Zul'Gurub or get the Hakkar buff, but contrary to urban legend, there is no reputation level at which players can attack other players without fear of reprisal from the guards. Although the majority of Booty Bay is patrolled by bruisers, its complexity creates several ganking spots where players may attack others without aggroing the goblins. One absolute spot is the second floor of the inn in the hallway before the room where the rogue trainer resides. Others include several areas above the rooftops which take some initiative to find. In addition watch out when shopping in the arcade — it is not patrolled by Bruisers and the vendors won't assist you or summon help if you're attacked. It is also worth noting that, for the past two years at least, on the day after New Years the town becomes an even greater volatile place for active PVP. The guards of the bay all sleep following the drunken escapades of the night before and do not awaken until the 2nd of January. Thus, it is commonplace for the entire harbour to become a large battlefield which should be avoided by lower players. In Cataclysm Tensions between Booty Bay and the Bloodsail Buccaneers have come to a head. The statue of Baron Revilgaz has been partially damaged, exposing hidden treasure. The large red cannons have fallen into the sea, and flotsam and jetsam can be seen littered around the harbor. Booty Bay has been partially damaged. Media Images File:StV 070910 012354 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| Entrance from Stranglethorn Vale File:StV 070910 012413 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| BB from the air File:StV 070910 012428 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| BB north File:StV 070910 012435 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| BB east File:StV 070910 012440 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| BB south File:StV 070910 012454 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The town's cannon defences File:StV 070910 012525 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| Janeiro's Point File:StV 070910 012537 - Booty Bay - Kirkburn 12319.jpg| Janeiro's Point File:Janeiro's Point.jpg| Partially damaged during the cataclysm. References See also *Blackwater Raiders *Bloodsail Buccaneers *Booty Bay (faction) * Steamwheedle Cartel ** Everlook ** Gadgetzan ** Ratchet External links de:Beutebucht es:Bahía del Botin Category:Bays Category:Blackwater Raiders Category:Booty Bay Category:Factions Category:Goblin territories Category:Neutral cities Category:Steamwheedle Cartel Category:Warcraft III maps